Happy Birthday, My Dear Emma with seanpware
by GeminiSinger
Summary: Today's Emma's birthday. The good stuff is inside. It's recommended you read "Lemmanade" by myself and seanpware before reading this. PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU LIKE, REVIEW AND LIKE, PLEASE. Enjoy the story. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1—Extended Edition

**A.N.: Emma, Zuri, and Jessie are all alone in the penthouse because the others have gone on vacation to New Zealand.**

**Jessie is twenty-six. Emma is twenty-one. Zuri is fourteen.**

* * *

Today is a big day for Emma. She is officially a year older: Twenty-one. Emma wants to spend her birthday with a certain light red-haired, brown-eyed, Texan beauty.

Emma can't wait to see those juicy red lips and big chocolate eyes. Of course, Emma can't forget Jessie's shape: Those curves intrigue; the breast protrudes with fervor; the ass jiggles when she runs. Ever since Jessie came to New York and became a nanny for the Rosses, Emma has become attracted to her.

Over time, Emma's attraction has grown. It started as a tiny, second-grade-like crush. Then the attraction upgraded to a more intimate kind of crush during adolescence. Now, Emma's crush is very much hard to keep up. It's like riding a mustang stallion in a violent thunderstorm. Today was about to be the day that Emma is going to tell Jessie how she feels. Emma is in her room, picking out the perfect outfit to wear for her birthday.

Emma looks through several dresses until gazing upon a spectacle. Emma discovers a ruby dress. It is a sparkly, scintillating dress that stops at her knees. Ooh, how adultlike!

Emma removes her pink bathrobe and puts on her matching pink silk bra and panties. Emma puts on her ruby sparkly dress and matching ruby-red heels.

Emma can rock ruby. She has a thirty-year old nanny to see.

Emma walks out of her room and goes downstairs to the living room. Emma sees Jessie sitting on the couch, reading a magazine with Channing Tatum in it.

"Hey, Jessie." Emma cajoles.

"Hey, Emma. Wow, you look beautiful." Jessie responds.

"Why, thank you, Jessica."  
"Um…you're welcome, Emilia. Why are we being so sophisticated?"  
"Well, we're both adults. I think it's time we started treating each other that way. Don't you feel the same?"

"Um…sure, babe. Ooh, I have a surprise! Come here."  
Emma obeys Jessie and comes. Then Jessie asks Emma to close her eyes. Emma does. After that, Emma follows Jessie hand-in-hand into the kitchen.  
When Emma follows the instruction to open her eyes, she is ecstatic.  
Before her is a table laden with cakes and snacks that a woman like Emma would love. There's even a gold sheet cake with a pink stiletto (made of rice cereal) on top.  
Emma jumps for joy, pinches a small piece or six of cake into her mouth, kisses her older woman and the lips, and drags Jessie upstairs.

Emma enters her bedroom with Jessie. Jessie kisses the blonde fashionista on her soft, full pink lips.

"Bed. Now!" Emma growls.

Jessie obeys her blonde princess by backing to the bed, not ceasing to kiss Emma feverishly. Simultaneously, Jessie shreds off her jeans. Emma thinks only it fair to jump out of her dress.

Emma rips off Jessie's white blouse, getting a good look at her nanny's D-cup breasts that hide behind a black lace bra. Emma uses her thumb to rub Jessie's nipple. Jessie whines from Emma teasing her for a bit. Due to the pleasure receives from watching her older woman squeal, Emma bites her own lip.

Emma continues to tease Jessie. Jessie feels her nipple get hard.

Jessie's nipples are then pulled out by Emma's white shiny teeth. Jessie roars. The only Prescott in the room moans like a bitch when Emma soothes her mountain caps with her long, wet tongue.

Jessie feels herself getting really wet as Emma continues to lick the light-brown nipple.

"Mmm…Emma…" Jessie groans. "I'm so wet for you. I'm fucking drenched."  
"Well, " Emma looks up from her nanny's bosom, "I should take care of that, shouldn't I?"

Emma lifts Jessie's silky, smooth legs up and removes the Texan woman's black lace panties.

"Mmm…hairy. You knew I was gonna eat you for lunch today." Emma purrs just before diving into the large bush that is Jessie's honey pot.

Jessie's eyes roll backward and shut. Her teeth bite the bottom lip under themselves, and a purr runs up her vocal cords and out of her mouth through the teeth biting the lip.

Emma continues devouring Jessie's hairy jungle while Jessie continues to purr. Jessie lifts up her legs and wraps them around Emma's neck. This only increases the energy put in to eating Emma. The blonde has a ravenous appetite for Texmex now.  
"Oh, God, Emma! Eat you nanny for lunch!" Jessie moans ridiculously loudly. "Ugh, fuck!"

Jessie grips the sheets on the bed and bucks her hips. Emma responds by increasing her act of cunnilingus. There is licking, sucking, and nibbling. Allthewhile, Jessie feels her eyes roll backward and an all-too-familiar feeling down below.

Emma moves her hand up to Jessie's D-cup breast and starts squeezing them. Emma gently bites down on Jessie's clit, making her lose control. Jessie squirts her sweet nectar into Emma's mouth.

Emma swallows the sweet nectar in one big gulp. Immediately after Jessie blows, Emma feels pressure build in her lower half. Once straddling her glowing girlfriend, Jessie jubilantly jumps on Emma's waist and rides Emma like she's a horse. Jessie feels the wetness coming from Emma's rainforest. Jessie continues riding Emma hard while Emma plays with Jessie's beautiful mountains.

Emma moans Jessie's name and Jessie moans Emma's. Their moans filled the room and their bodies became drenched with sweat. Emma moves her hand away from Jessie and plays with her own rainforest.

Jessie pulls Emma in for a passionate kiss. Emma moans into Jessie's mouth while rubbing herself.

"Mmm, Jessie." Emma moans.

Jessie continues rubbing Emma's pussy against hers until they both cum at the same time. The young women also groan out names simultaneously. However, one of the young women runs to the bathroom. The awaiting lady figures that will happen for a little while longer.

Emma has had a great birthday.

* * *

It is a beautiful day in New York. The sun is shining brightly, and the weather is warm. Jessie has planned something special for Emma: A romantic picnic for two in Central Park.

The park is rather vacant today. No children stroll; no birds squeak; no dogs bark. Even the wind is hardly there.  
There's just Emma and her loving redhead girlfriend.

Jessie and Emma sit on a blanket while Jessie pulls out some chocolate-covered strawberries out of the picnic basket. Jessie knows that chocolate-covered strawberries were Emma's favorite treat ever.

Jessie plans on feeding her blonde some of the brown-smothered fruit. Despite this, Jessie's plot is interrupted.  
Emma rubs a strawberry on Jessie's full lips. Jessie smirks and presents a slight gap between her lips.

A groan emanates from Jessie's diaphragm. The strawberry tastes relatively amazing. Emma continues feeding Jessie, until it is Jessie's turn to feed Emma. Jessie picks up the chocolate covered fruit and rubs it up against Emma's pink lips.

Emma moans and grins with a ginger giggle. Jessie smiles seductively at the cute blond while she slips the strawberry in Emma's mouth. Abruptly, an m idea pops in Jessie's mind. Jessie unbuttons Emma's silk pink blouse and rubbed the strawberry against her skin.

Emma bites a hole in her lip. Her eyes roll backward.  
"Ooh, Jessica…" Emma coos.  
"Yes, Emilia?" Jessie smirks.

"More, please." Emma moans.

Jessie smiles seductively at Emma as she starts to unhook her red lacy bra. Jessie rubs the chocolate covered fruit around Emma's pink nipple.

"Ah, Jessie!" Emma growls. "More!"  
Jessie's happy to obey her growing girlfriend.

Jessie continues working her magic on her blonde girlfriend. Emma feels her panties getting soaking wet from Jessie pleasuring her. Emma continues to moan passionately, and her nipples begin to harden, this was a really hot sight for Jessie. Emma groans.

Jessie removes Emma's white skirt and stared at the giant wet spot on her panties. Just staring at it was making Jessie's mouth water.

"Damn! You can cum that much in ten minutes? I haven't done anything yet." Jessie marvels.

Jessie licks the wet spot on Emma's panties. Emma is completely turned on by Jessie licking her; she wants to scream Jessie's name out loud. Jessie licks Emma's inner thigh and moved her wet tongue up Emma's leg and to her foot.

Emma growls. Her hormonal issues and being drenched with cum takes a big toll. Emma growls like a mama polar bear on strong medication and Red Bull.

Jessie licks and sucks on Emma's pretty toes while Emma continues to moan and play with one of her orbs feeling extreme pleasure and getting extremely wet for Jessie.

Emma's selfboobpinching, Jessie's toe sucking, and Emma's marsh expanding is simultaneous. But because Jessie wants Emma even more dense, the Texan redhead reaches up to Emma's jackpot and draws circles with her finger.  
Emma groans loudly and throws back her head.  
With Jessie's other free hand, she uses her middle finger to stick in Emma's anus and pump which make Emma nearly scream.  
In summary, Jessie pumps Emma's ass, sucks Emma's long, silky toes, and shoves four fingers into Emma's pussy while pumping—and all that is at once.

Emma feels like exploding all over Jessie after feeling extreme pleasure. Jessie pumps Emma's ass and pussy harder and faster until Emma screamed out loud and grabs the blanket. Emma squirts her sweet nectar all over Jessie and all over her fingers as she climaxes. Jessie licks her lips seductively from seeing Emma squirt and convulse at the same time. Jessie removes her fingers out of Emma's holes and Emma recovers from her intense orgasm.

The older woman decides that she wants the blonde to retaliate, so Jessie requests Emma to do something similar—but to her. Jessie loved how she made Emma feel and wants Emma to make her feel the same.

Emma unzips Jessie's purple dress and leaves her in her thin, red-laced bra and matching thong. Emma squeezes Jessie's mountains gently while Jessie purrs like a tiger.

Emma smiles giddily at the nanny. She likes playing with the mountains. Emma pinches Jessie's light-brown nipples and licks them at the same time so Jessie can feel really satisfied. Emma gets behind Jessie, making Jessie curious and she was going to find out. Emma moves her hand down to her older girlfriend's thong and rubs her in a circular motion.

Jessie mewls. She needs her glowing lady.

"Emma, please." Jessie begs, "I need you."

"How bad do you want me, Jessie?" Emma asks while playing with Jessie's core.

"I fucking need you. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me good and hard. I need you so fucking much now." Jessie smirks.

Emma stops rubbing Jessie and removes the thong off her sexy body. Jessie's pussy remained drenched with her wetness, and Emma wanted to taste her.

Before tasting the marsh, Emma insists on testing it as to assure its firmness.  
Emma pokes the soggy slit over and over. Jessie moans again and again.

"Mmm, you're so moist for me. I love it." Emma coos.

Emma stops poking at Jessie's wet slit and licks her. Jessie growls while Emma licks her wet rainforest over and over. Jessie continues moaning while Emma eats her out. Emma inserts her fingers inside the her girlfriend's drenched slit while licking her pussy—to double the pleasure.

Emma pumps her fingers inside Jessie's pussy harder and faster than a speeding bullet.

Jessie rocks and shakes like a bear attempting to flee a trap stuck around its paw. Her hips buckled up like a man on a large bull. Moans clog and clot Jessie's throat. The sounds she emits hardly represent or replicate the more sensual sound of a sultry groan from the diaphragm.

Emma stops fingering Jessie's pussy and decides to work on another hole. Jessie feels her legs being pushed back behind her head by Emma and gets surprised by a wet pink tongue licking her anus.

The crimson organ releases heat into Jessie's rear. Jessie's about ready to pop. Her senses overload by welcomed pleasure and a good deal of want. Emma smirks at the hot redhead as she looks at her expressions of pleasure on her face. Emma pushes her tongue in and out of Jessie's anus. The usual antics—uncontrollable moaning, constant gyrating and concluding, as well as grabbing the picnic blanket—occur.

Emma replaces her tongue with her fingers and stuck them inside Jessie's anus. One might think of the feeling in Jessie's lower stomach as a river of pleasure running in an unusual direction—much like the Nile.

Emma pumps her fingers harder inside Jessie's anus. Jessie's breathing intensifies as she starts to cum all over Emma's fingers and was erupting like Mount St. Helens. This may have been understated.

Emma utters profanity simultaneously with Jessie. Should Jessie's honey pot been an actual volcano, Emma would have died a while ago.

Jessie squirts all over Emma. Her sweet nectar lands all over the blonde fashionista's face and breasts. Jessie screams loudly like a siren when she came.

Perhaps this is understated, as well. Emma removes her fingers out of Jessie's anus and licked her sweet nectar from Jessie's pussy and licked the nectar from her own lips.

Emma comments on the unusual yet tasty sensation in her oral cavity.  
Jessie just blushes and insists on returning the favor. Emma is happy obliging to allow Jessie act upon her word.

Jessie licks the nectar from Emma's breasts and her lips. Jessie gets turned on from tasting her own nectar.

Jessie wants to make Emma squirt again and wants to taste her nectar again. Jessie flips Emma over on her stomach and gets an excellent view of her lovely curvy ass sticking up in the air. Jessie sticks her fingers in her younger girlfriend's mouth so they could be lubed up with her saliva and starts pumping them inside her pussy.

The victim yells due to the pleasurable force inside her hot hole. The assailant pulls on the victim's hair and pumps which makes Emma scream. These ladies rock.

"Who's my naughty girl?" Jessie smirks.

Emma pants, "I am. I am!"

"Who's my fucking naughty girl‽"

"I am!"

"Now that I think about it, maybe you aren't so naughty. You haven't misbehave all day."

Jessie pulls Emma's hair harder and pulls her in for a passionate kiss while pounding her pussy extremely hard. Emma loves being treated like a naughty girl, and that is a big turn-on for Jessie. Jessie slips her tongue inside Emma's mouth while Emma moans into the kiss. Emma challenges her older girlfriend to see who can be the dominant one.

The younger, more-experienced New Yorker proves she can better display dominance than Jessie. The Texan redhead tries to become the more dominant one when she stuck her tongue down Emma's throat.

Emma giggles evilly. She isn't going to let Jessie reign any time in the close future, if she can help it.

Jessie begins to dominate Emma but Emma was becoming the more dominant one. Emma moans into the kiss while being fingered roughly by Jessie.

Both women groan heavily and pant with vigor.

There is a tie between Emma and Jessie's battle for domination. Jessie feels Emma's cum surrounding her fingers, the younger blonde was close to her breaking point. To make Emma cum really hard, Jessie licks her girlfriend's tight asshole while fingering her pussy so she can double the pleasure and double the fun.

Emma holds onto the picnic basket for dear life and wanting to cum so badly. The redhead has another other plan. Jessie smirks and pumps very hard. Immediately before Emma cums, Jessie pulls out her organs.

Emma screams out loud which makes Jessie smirk seductively.

"Somebody's ready today." Emma moans.

"You said it, baby." Jessie smirks.

Emma giggles and meshes her hips with Jessie's. Emma rubs her wet pussy up against Jessie's. The two moaned in unison and squeezing each other's globs. "Oh, God, I love you." Emma groans.  
"I love you, too, Emma." Emma looks deeply through Emma's aesthetic eyes.

Emma cries out loud and looks into Jessie orbs. Sweat drops were beading up on their soft, sweet naked bodies and their moans intensify. Jessie brings Emma in for a passionate kiss while the two moaned into each other's mouths.

"Jessie, I'm gonna cum!" Emma cries.

Emma explodes all over Jessie's body, as well as her own body. Instantaneously, Jessie hollers and cums. Jessie breathes heavily while Emma recovers from her orgasm.

Emma plants a kiss on Jessie's lips and held her in her arms.

"That was the best picnic ever!" Jessie and Emma grin simultaneously.  
The two laugh for a moment.  
"Why does the fun have to end now?" Jessie smirks.  
"It doesn't. " Emma flirts in return.

Jessie has another idea that pops into her head.

Jessie gently steps out of Emma's arms. She then reaches into the basket and pulls out a plantain. Emma gulps immediately when laying her eyes upon the gigantic banana-like fruit. Emma fears and craves whatever's going to happen. Jessie peels the banana open and slowly inserts it in Emma's pussy, making Emma coo in delight.

"You like that baby?" Jessie asks while fucking Emma's sweet hole slowly.  
"More." Emma moans softly.

"Fuck! Just fuck me! I need you to shove that banana in my pudding cup as hard as you fucking can! I need you so much, babe."  
"What banana?"  
"The one in your hand!"  
"Oh, that. This is a plantain."  
Emma gives Jessie a flustered look.

Jessie shoves the plantain inside Emma's pudding cup. Emma growls like a tiger in heat when Jessie fucks her harder with the plantain.

That's how to make banana (plantain banana, in this case) pudding. Jessie smirks at Emma's pleasurable expressions on her face. She loves seeing her lover getting lost in want.

A lustful darkness swirls about through Emma's eyes. The darkness swims like a bluefin tuna in an ocean. The lustful darkness entrances and lures Jessie. Jessie feels dream to the blonde as a bolt of lighting to a lonely lake. Jessie stares into Emma's orbs and keeps a lock on them. The redhead fucks Emma harder and faster with the plantain as the young blonde's cum was surrounding the fruit. Jessie can't wait to feed it to Emma. Jessie envisages a groaning Emma. The blonde would let her eyes roll in the wrong direction and profanity to spill like blood from a vampire's teacup.

Emma holds her legs up and rubs her pussy and growls really loud. She feels like gushing a gallon of her sweet nectar all over the plantain. Emma's back arches, her toes curl, and her hands grip the blanket while she bucks her hips into the plantain.

"Jessica!" Emma screams prior to spreading her reproductive juices all over her nanny's soft face.

Jessie removes the nectar-covered plantain out of Emma's dripping wet hole and brings up it to her lips.

"Mmm…" Emma moans.

Jessie twists and pushes the fruit further into the beautiful, moist, warm space Emma calls a mouth.  
Emma smirks around the yellow crescent and grabs the shaft. Emma takes control of the snack food and gives it an überfast blowjob. Emma bobs her head up and down on the plantain and licks the tip of the fruit.

Jessie imagines Emma doing that to her. Jessie really wishes that she had a baseball bat, for she wants Emma, her blonde glowing, growing girlfriend, to wrap her warm lips around her tool.

Emma pushes the plantain down her throat, deep-throating it. Emma gags on the plantain like it's a real cock. Jessie groans. She can almost feel Emma's throat around her throbbing core.

Emma licks and sucks on the plantain while playing with her pussy. Jessie sticks her fingers inside Emma, wanting to make her explode again.

Emma gasps and feels her vaginal walls squeeze tightly around Jessie's long, cold phalanx.  
Jessie shoves, smirks, and whines.

Jessie pumps vigorously, feeling Emma's nectar surrounding her fingers. Emma moans into the plantain and bucks her hips into her older girlfriend's fingers. Jessie sticks a finger inside Emma's anus.

"Jessie! Ugh, fuck!" Emma yells through her gritted teeth.  
Instantaneously, Emma shoots out an unusual amount of cum that is abnormally thick.  
Despite both girls notice the change, neither realize what's happening.  
Jessie holds Emma in her arms and cuddled with her on the blanket. Both ladies collapse and pass out.


	2. Contest

**Guess What!**

**A Oneshot Contest**

* * *

**A.N. from GeminiSinger: There are small hints throughout the story. They are all directed to one of the women. If you can guess what's going on AND PROVE IT, seanpware and I will write a oneshot story of your choice. Your guess(es) must be privately messages to me, GeminiSinger. Keep in mind that only the first person to guess correctly will win a one-shot of choice from my partner, seanpware, and I. If anyone gives me a guess via review, I'll call off the contest entirely.**

**If there are any questions at all, PM me, GeminiSinger.**


End file.
